A week with an enemy
by Fireblade01
Summary: Roberto needs to survive an week with his rival Felipe but it turns out that Felipe is not so brave when he is alone will Roberto solve his problems?
1. The Beginning

It was an new day in the Jungle of the Amazon the sun shines over several hollows and the macaws begin to yawn and start the new Day. The Family of Blu and Jewel then get up to get some delicous fruits and brazil nuts Jewel knows that Blu hates nuts so she get's some fruits for him. Some minutes later was Jewel alone in their own hollow which the two built some months before they are so proud of it because they don't need to use Roberto's (best friend and childhood friend of Jewel). Later then he lands at the entrance and sees her laying at a straw bed. He walks towards her and Jewel get's a huge shock. Jewel:"ROBERTO!" Roberto:"Whoops sry didn't ment to wake you up..." He looks to her with an sad opression Jewel:"Don't worry I wanted to go to you anyways" Roberto:" Huh why that?" Jewel:"Roberto...*facepalms*" Roberto:"Hey what is it?" Jewel:"Err...how to say that..." Roberto:"Huh im confused tell me!" Jewel:"Fine you need to..*gulp* to fly with Felipe to a neutral place and train together..." Roberto:"Im dying..." Jewel:"Come on Beto it isn't that bad!" Roberto:"You sure JuJu?" Jewel:"Im sure it might be..nice.." Roberto:"Nice? With him?" She takes his wing and takes him to the exit Roberto:"WOW!" Jewel:"So bye bye see you in a week!" Roberto:"A WEEK!?" Jewel:"GO it's time!" Roberto:"Okay okay im going don't raise your tone please..." Then he takes off to Eduardos hollow... After some minutes he lands at the entrance and he sees Eduardo and Felipe standing next to eachother they don't notice him at first as he landed he heard a argument between the two... Eduardo:"If you dare it to hurt him you won't be able to speak anymore understood?" Felipe:"Err...hehe okay?" He shooks a bit in fear as he never spoke with Eduardo alone only with his friends. Roberto then walks to the two and they turn to him. Roberto:"Hi..." Eduardo:"Hello Roberto good that you are here did my daughter told you?" Roberto:"Yes she did and im a bit shocked...WHY?" Eduardo:"Hahaha don't worry I spoke with him already you don't need to be feared" Felipe:"Well..." Felipe turns to him with an upset face Felipe:"Hello Roberto..." Roberto:"Hm? you don't shout? that's new indeed" Felipe:"Fine..lets go" Roberto wonder why his scarlet macaw rival is so upset today he should not ask...but he was eager to see what hurts him.. so he was the first to open his beak but before he could speak he was interrupted by Felipe:"Don't ask or you lose your beak!" Roberto:"Ahh there he is again the bird of the insults" Felipe:"Shut up already!" Roberto:"Why?" Felipe:"We survive this together okay?" Roberto:"Fine I agree" Felipe:"Puh good let's go to the " Neutral Forest" so it's named" Roberto:"Good but please don't dare it to damage me in any ways!" Felipe:"Oh don't worry about that..." he then puts on a evil smile... Roberto:"Tell me Felipe please I want to know" Felipe:"Why it shouldn't care you and second im your rival so you should-" Roberto:"Hey Hey wow just tell me and everything is fine " Felipe:"Ugh it's not where we spend it at it's just you!" Roberto:"Hey! I didn't do anything and you begin to insult me? You're more stupid than every bird I know!" Felipe:"When you think that im GOING!" Roberto:"W..W...Wait! sry!" Felipe:"Grr okay this time I forgive you but please remember this was the last time..." Roberto:"Hehe o..kay?" He leans over to him but some seconds later it became awkward Roberto:"Could you?" Felipe:"Oh..sry for that anyways we're here at the Neutral Forest with spiders...and snakes...and *gulp* crocodiles..." He shooks again and Roberto laughts at his reaction, Roberto:"Haha you are afraid of this? Are you a leader or a weakling?" Felipe:"Roberto I warn you..." Roberto:"Oh right.." Felipe:"Let's begin our training up there..."

**So this was my first part hope you liked it and more parts will come later aswell so stay tuned!**


	2. The first Day

Roberto:"Well...what we do-" Felipe:"Wait I hear something it could be dangerous..." Roberto:"Ugh really?" Felipe:"WAH! SNAKE!" an snake crawls up the tree and grabs one of Felipes talons Felipe:"AHH! ROBERTO!" Roberto:"Hmm should I help you?" Felipe:"HELP ME!" afterwards the snake grabs his Wings leaving him defenseless Roberto:"Hmm...Im not sure..."Felipe: "MHM!" the snake tail then crawls around his beak and closes it so he can barely breathe "Uhm...Felipe?" Felipe faints and the snake wants to crawl away with him but before Roberto attacks her with his talons and the snake falls from the tree releasing the scarlet macaw Felipe gains conscious again breathing very heavy Roberto leans his wing to him to help him Felipe then forms a weak smile Felipe:"Thank...you..you saved..my...life" Roberto:"I couldn't let you die your tribe needs his leader" some seconds after it Felipe trys not to cry so he holds it Roberto looks at him confused Roberto:"Felipe are you...crying?" Felipe:"No...crying is for weaklings!" Roberto:"Come on it isn't that bad" then he couldn't stop his tears from bursting out and he holds his wings at his eyes to prevent that Roberto sees it but then he topples and falls on his back Roberto feels no pride in his feelings _Should I lend him my wing?_ He thoughts but then he decides that it would be better Roberto:"Here let me help you..." It was great to help someone but it was new to cheer your enemy up Felipe then leans against his chest and faints again of the shock Roberto looked to him with an uncomfortable smile Roberto:"Err...F...F...Felipe?" Felipe:"Hmm?" He wakes up but doesn't want to leave his warm chest Roberto then blushes and looks again at him again unconfortable Roberto:"G...G...Get-" Felipe then recognizes his actions and topples at his back again then he also blushes and begins to stammer Felipe:"S..S...Sry Roberto..." Roberto:"Hehe I don't mind..." Felipe:"Great it's night let's find an hollow and finish the day.." the two then with blushing faces fly to find a good hollow for the night an hour later Felipe calls him Felipe:"What's with that hollow?" Roberto:"Uhm..." Felipe:"Ahh wonderful a warm hollow for the night" Roberto:"Im sleeping outside then..." Felipe:"Hmm why that?" Roberto:"Nothing im just sleeping outside..." Felipe: "Come in it's warm here ahh..." Roberto:"No I wont good night" Felipe:"Fine! then sleep outside im sleeping in here!" Roberto:"Fine! good night!"

**Was it enjoyable? Anyways wait for the third part!**


	3. An sad story and captive?

Roberto:"It was an annoying night Felipe was speaking while he sleeps! Uargh I want to punch him straight in his face! But I can't it was like he had noone to speak to or to release his feelings...great now im near to the peak of crying why do I even think about it? Im such a mess... Well im interested to see what he stammer in his sleep..." Felipe:"Finally...youre so good to me..why do you hate me?... Im such an...asshole..." Roberto:"Poor guy I know I hate him but maybe...he had an terrible past... I need to talk with him that will clear mine and his mind so i'll walk to his hollow with an how to say...a exhaused face he turns rubs his eyes looks to me and let's out an annoyed yawn" Felipe:"What is it im very exhaused from the snake attack..." Roberto:"Felipe tell me why you are so aggressive everytime does it have something to do with your past?" Felipe looked at him with his beak opened Felipe:"Darn why does he have to ask me that? Such a dick... anyways he then sat down next to me and waited for an response of me but I was too shocked by his question so I decided to turn my back to him... Some sobs came out of me but I needed to hold my feelings..but I couldn't that time why was it so hard to hold your feelings at this guy? He is my enemy damn it! But he was the only I could talk to right now so I turned again and looked to the ground ashamed.." Felipe:"You know...your tribe...*sniff* killed my...my..." Roberto:"What?" Felipe:"They killed my father Roberto! GET IT!?" Roberto:"Wow...I didn't knew..sry..." Felipe:"You doesn't need to be sorry..." Roberto:"How could that happen anyways?" Felipe:"Well it was a perfect day some year's before..." **In the past...** Felipe's Father:"Son?" Felipe:"Yes daddy?" Felipe's Father:"I need to get some brazil nuts could you wake up your mother? Im coming back in some minutes" Felipe:"Okay MOM!" Felipe's Father:"Hahaha my son..." He then took off to the border region and there *sniff* IT happend... ?:"Hahaha the Leader of the scarlet macaws shows alone here at the border..." Felipe's Father:"Shut up immediantly!" ?:"Spix Macaws...ATTACK!" Then your tribe threw brazil nuts at him...after it my mother cried an week and became depressed... Because she saw that from distance...She told me then...** Back in the present...** Roberto:"You poor guy..." Felipe:"After my mother died...I wanted to keep your kind away from ours so I made a deal with Eduardo...that's why I am so mean towards you..." Roberto was shocked and he was right his red enemy had an terrible past... It was all clear now... Felipe:"Actually are you...well claustrophobic?" Roberto:"Me phh never" Felipe:"Oh really?" Roberto:"Yeah...oh...uhm what are you d..d...doing?" Felipe:"Showing you that you are claustrophobic" He then found some vines and walks towards him with an evil smile Roberto then notices what he wants to do and walks some steps back Roberto:"You won't do that...right?" Felipe:"Oh I will!" Roberto:"*gulp* MERCY!" Roberto then notices the hollow end and he begins to sweat Roberto:"Uhm...Hi?" Felipe:"Time for tieing..." Roberto:"AHH!" Some minutes later lays Roberto tied at the ground and Felipe relaxes at the hollow wall Roberto:"Ugh...so tiny...and holy cow you're strong!" Felipe:"Hehe..." Roberto:"You little sadist..." Felipe:"It's indeed funny but well let's sleep until it's morning good night!" Roberto:"AHH! UNTIE ME!" Felipe:"Hmm did I heard something? Hmm was the wind...Hehe..."

**Felipe is such a sadist but well nevermind Roberto will get free...somehow...I hope it *gulp* Anyways the fourth part will come out mostly tomorrow bye guys!**


	4. Uncomfortable Conversations

It was an rainy, boring day and Blu was speaking with Bia about Geography she found it quite interesting but then they got interrupted by Jewel Blu:"Oh hello honey everything alright?" Jewel:"Not really but..." Blu:"You can tell me everything go on with it!" Jewel:"Blu..." Blu:"Hmm? You speak strange in few days Jewel is something with you?" Jewel:"Blu would you accept going in our chamber? " Blu:"OH! You want that..." Bia:"Mom, Dad what are you talking about?" Blu:"Err...Bia would you mind if we continue later?" Jewel:"That would be great..." Bia:"Uhh...wait Dad when you..." Blu blushes and begins to sweat Blu:"Bia... would you please g..g ..go out?" Bia:"Okay?" Blu:"Puh..." Jewel:"Come on I'm waiting!" Blu:"*gulp* I...I...I am...c...c...coming!" Jewel:"Aww are you nervous?" Blu:"Yes...and I'm a bit...tired"Jewel:"Oh...fine" Blu:"So please don't be so hard on me today..." Jewel:"Fine forget the book you can tell me otherwise!" Blu:"Great come!" **Meanwhile at Roberto and Felipe...** Roberto:"Could you untie me please so we can start?" Felipe:"Hmm depends.." Roberto:"Please!" Felipe:"First lesson free yourself I'm going to get something to eat" Roberto then trys to reach the vines but it don't work his beak can't even touch it then he trys it again in vain but useless he was unable to free himself alone...then after an half hour Felipe returns with some fruits and sees an sad and exhausted Roberto he walks to him and smiles evily Felipe:"Well well well what have we here..." Roberto:"Ugh...help...me...dammed.. " Felipe:"Fine you won" Roberto:"Thanks and now excuse me I need to preen my head feathers" Felipe:"Let's go to the waterfall in the near I love this place!" Roberto:"Fine but let's begin our training after it" Felipe:"Okay okay..." After some minutes of flying eastwards they reach the lovely waterfall with flowers and some little stones in it after landing at one of the stones Roberto moans as the stones are quite warm and relaxing then he also begins to speak Roberto:"Wow...ahh warm..." Felipe: "Great right?" Roberto:"Yeah...anyways I need to preen my feathers now so would you give me some privacy?" Felipe:"Oh sure I'm just...well I have no idea..." Roberto:"Fine then stay but hold distance" Felipe:"Okay? I'm relaxing on the stones until your ready" Roberto:"Do that" Felipe:"You're right it's relaxing..." Roberto:"Well tell me did you really loved someone?" Felipe:"Err...yes but it didn't last long she didn't loved me..." Roberto:"Aww...and you told me that? I thought you hate me?" Felipe:"Right..." Roberto:"Well I'm ready soon then can we start the training but let's get away from that love theme" Felipe:"Hmm...maybe not?" Roberto:"Fine I tell you mine but then we stop" Felipe:"Cool get on with it" Roberto:"You know Jewel right?" Felipe:"The mate of this loser Blu?" Roberto:"Hey! He saved me don't talk so about him!" Felipe:"Okay okay sorry..." Roberto:"Yeah I think my point was clear!" Felipe:"Let me assume you loved her but then she got captured and came back with another guy?" Roberto:"Yeah exactly and I'm ready with my head feathers so..." Felipe:"When can we start in 2 years?" Roberto:"Haha very funny but let me continue please" Felipe:"Sure..." Roberto:"So what do we train?" Felipe:"The...uhm...chest...and...belly..." Roberto:"You stammer is something?" Felipe:"No why do you ask?" Roberto:"Err..." Felipe:"Get ready and we start..."

**_I think the last part was funny was it? Anyways the next part will be about the training see ya!_**


	5. An odd secret

Felipe: "Ugh really Roberto do I really need to do this?"

Roberto: "Yeah why not? It keeps you healthy!"

Felipe: "Hanging with my talon's tied at an tree is not healthy! Im upside down dammed!"

Roberto: "Im enjoying that right now."

Felipe: "What am I supposed to do?"

Roberto: "Just free yourself by using your beak that's not difficult."

Felipe: "Haha like yesterday?"

Roberto: "Uhm...that was a mistake!"

Felipe begins to laugh and in anger Roberto hits his cheeks then Roberto puts on a smile and flys to a nearby branch then the anger in Felipe took over and he begins to shout.

Felipe: "GRR! LET ME DOWN!"

Roberto:"Hmm...no"

Felipe: "Fine I free myself!"

Felipe trys to reach the vines on his Talons but it was hopeless always his head begins to hurt when he comes nearer so then he trys to come out by shaking his Talons and Body but...it doesn't work that well so Roberto gives his mercy and frees his rival.

Felipe: "Grr...such a shame...saved by YOU!"

Roberto: "Hey I saved you be happy!"

Felipe: "Let's end this lesson..."

Later the two birds flew to a swamp to train Camouflage Roberto then minutes later takes some mud and splashes it into Felipe's face and he returns the Action to him after it they were completely dry and black-brown colored Felipe laughs but then stops as he heard again an strange noise coming nearer...

Felipe: "R...R...R..."

Roberto: "What is-"

A crocodile stand only some inches away from them and Roberto begins to freak out to stop screaming Felipe puts his wing on his beak to prevent that he screams louder...

Roberto: "S-S We should go..."

Felipe: "No it's easy to defeat such a Thing"

Roberto: "Okay you're suicidal but do it im watching"

Felipe: "No really look"

Felipe flys to a nearby tree and grabs some vines then he quicky flys to his mouth and binds it.

Felipe: "See?"

Roberto was shocked was he saw hs rival just defeated one of the most dangerous animals and made it defenseless but then Felipe starts to get Problems...

Roberto: "Uhm...well we should go-"

Felipe: "Uh oh... DON'T EAT ME!"

Roberto: "FAST GO AWAY!"

Felipe: "AHHHH!"

Roberto pushes him away and lands softly beneath him undamaged then the two quickly set up to the sky...

Felipe: "You saved me... again..."

Roberto: "I don't know why I did this..."

Felipe: "Perhaps you like me?"

Roberto: "Hmm... could be true what you say "friend"

Felipe: "Well enough training for today let's continue tomorrow"

The two flew again to the waterfall while it's night the moon shone already over the Amazon giving the place a wonderful sparkle and light. Felipe was the first this time and Roberto pushes him into the Waterfall so that he lands on his head in the water.

Felipe: "Really?"

Roberto: "Yeah it was amusing"

Roberto starts to laugh and then Felipe pushes him in the water too then he trys not to laugh.

Felipe: "Well we-"

He looked at Roberto as the water splashes from his Body and Felipe falls down again.

Roberto: "Uhh is something right now?"

Felipe: "No no...nothin..."

He stares at him while he rubs his chest and Roberto blushes and asks something...

Roberto: "Privacy please?"

Felipe: "I can't hide it anymore!"

Roberto: "What? What you can't hide?"

Felipe: "Nothing..."

Roberto: "Tell me..."

Felipe: "I don't hide anything..."

Roberto doesn't knew this side of his new "friend" he was very shy vulnerable and weak he always thought he's the opposite...

Felipe: "Well..."

Roberto: "Wait don't tell me you are of these guys?"

Felipe: "T-T-That's..."

Roberto: "If you are then tell me then I can slap you and run away"

Felipe: "I am..." He turns his back to him and crys

**_Poor guy..._** He thoughts but then he wants to help him with his little "Problem"

Roberto: "Im still a bit... terrified but nevermind..."

Felipe: "*sniff* Im going im a mess of a bird..."

Roberto: "Don't say that..."

Felipe: "I am Roberto im a guy that is NOT attracted to females that's not normal!"

Roberto: "Hey don't be so hard on yourself it's not your fault that you are g-"

Felipe: "Don't say that word..."

Roberto: "Okay okay don't rage please!"

Felipe: "Im stupid...I should just suicide..."

Roberto: "Don't do that!"

Felipe: "Why not? Im a strange Alien bird..."

Roberto: "There are more of you than you know well im straight but that doesn't matter"

Felipe: "You just say that..."

Roberto: "No I don't!"

Felipe:"Well...I think we should return home..."

Roberto: "No we wont we will stay here and... Felipe stop looking at me like that"

Felipe: "Hehe..."

Roberto: "Don't try anything stupid I dare you!"

Felipe: "You forgot the vines earlier at the swamp..."

Roberto: "Okay...now I fear you great thanks..."

Felipe: "Hmm how do I get him silenced? Theres an option..."

He leans over and closes his beak with his wing but then an devilish idea came into his mind...

Roberto: "HEY AWAY FROM ME YOU BEAST"

Felipe: "Roberto you can't defend yourself against me we have the same strength"

Roberto: "Ohh really?"

He pushes him down so that he lies on his stomach then he grabs the vines and ties his wings so that he is unable to move the now defenseless Felipe looks at him with an sad face...

Roberto: "No no you won't do anything stupid with me forget it!"

Felipe: "Fine let's wash and sleep..."

Roberto: "Hmm how do you wash? You can't walk or step up"

Felipe: "Wash me then too if you want it this way!"

Roberto:" Fine I do it! Wait..."

Felipe: "Hah! You do it?"

Roberto: "Ugh...I do it..."

Felipe watches from the ground how Roberto washes his Body and he almost fainted from the sight but then he was picked up by him...

Felipe: "Hehe I wait..."

Roberto then starts to wash his chest and Felipe laughts at his facial opressions as he don't like it...

Roberto: "You Little bitch! you like this!"

Felipe: "What did you thought? Hahaha"

His wing then brushes around his back along his wings and Felipe then begins to laugh.

Roberto: "You are ticklish? Fine then feel my wrath!"

Felipe: "S-S-Stop hahahaa!"

Roberto: "You can't do anything? Ok then I continue"

Felipe: "STOP!..."

Roberto: "Okay fine..."

Felipe forms an smile and laughts while he starts his next sentence...

Felipe: "What about my lower Body?"

Roberto: "Uhh...I-I..."

Felipe: "You may have tied me but im the one who has power!"

Roberto: "*gulp* Do I really need to?"

Felipe: "You must..."

Roberto: "Okay...im scared..."

Felipe: "Don't worry it wont hurt me in any ways"

Roberto: "I wish it would..."

Felipe: "Do it my blue bird..."

Roberto: "Oh god I can't do this!"

Felipe: "Just rub there and every thing is fine"

Roberto: "Okay I'm just washing there and every thing is over...right?"

Felipe: "Just start already..."

Roberto then dared to start the move... even with an feeling to vomit every Moment he brushes along his cloacal...

Felipe: "Oh my...argh..."

Roberto: "So im rdy now I untie you and we fly away OKAY!?"

Felipe: "Ohrr it was so good... anyways let's go back!"

Roberto: "I never do that again..."

Felipe: "Are you sure?..."

Roberto: "Uhm...let's go back yay! He..."

After landing at the entrance of the hollow Roberto stays outside and Felipe turns the last time this day...

Felipe: "Come in please it's very cold right now!"

Roberto: "For this night? Uhm..."

Felipe: "Come on give it a shot!"

Roberto: "Fine im coming!"

After walking inside Roberto wants to Freak out but he can't this time it felt like someone is there to help him...

Felipe: "I Need a source of something warm... what about you?"

Roberto: "Only for today!"

Felipe: "Okay okay! Come here..."

Roberto was lieing down on a straw bed and wants to close his eyes...until Felipe crawls to him and cuddled at his chest...

Roberto: "Uhhh...is it strange when that feels good?"

Felipe: "Depends on the Person but let's sleep..."

Then the two close their eyes and enter the realm of dreaming...


	6. The Necklace and a new Friend

A new Day began and the two macaws are still sleeping but then after the sunlight broke through the hollow in the eyes of Roberto he looked to Felipe and let out an yawn then not to wake him he gently pushes him in the straw bed so that he is lieing comfortable he steps up and walks to the hollow entrance the sunlight was very warm and...he almost fell down again but he slaps himself so that he wakes up some minutes later he takes off to the sky...

Roberto:"Ahh a new Day well like everyday time for washing hehe..."

Then Roberto takes off to the Waterfall they starting to like and lands near some of the warm comfortable Stones he touches them with his wing before he begins to wash...after washing he notices something strange glowing on the ground _**Could it be? **_he thoughts and grabs the shiny object with one wing and indeed it was an golden necklace! But how on earth did it come to this place? Maybe an human passed here? Strange but nevermind he bounds the necklace around his neck and he looks at it...it's beatiful! such a wonderful Piece! but his euphoria stopped after something moved in the bushes...

Roberto:"What the...Show yourself!"

Then it disappeared and Roberto calms down again going out of the waterfall but then there were the rustle again and again how annoying it was and he decided to look at the bushes which rustle all the time and slowly begin to cause an headache then he got nearer nearer and nearer until he finally came to it then he looked behind it aaaaaaaaannnnndddddd...

Roberto:"AHA! Err...there is nothing...damn am I getting hallucinations? Well better I-"

But then something grabbed his wings and then his talons leaving him defenseless on the ground he opens his eyes and sees...marmosets? They were causing the rustle! Now is everything clear! the Leader then walks to him and smiles...

?:"So and who are you? I think you stole our necklace!"

Roberto:"YOUR Necklace? It's mine and not part of your stolen crap!"

?:"Oh is this true? Hmm maybe I get the answer through this..."

He hits him several times first in his chest then his stomach and then at last his face Roberto was screaming in pain and trys to step up but nevertheless it didn't worked they were too many he was fighting with the marmosets as it were about his life and he entirely knew it was he rolled over and finally stepped up without warning he walks to them anger filled his Body an fire burned his senses he took the Leader with one Talon and throws him against a tree he then stumbles and falls down unscouncious meanwhile the others watched it in fear and Roberto then yells to them...

Roberto:"NEVER YOU WILL HURT ME AGAIN LIKE THAT UNDERSTOOD!?"

Marmosets:"AHH FLEE!"

Roberto then cleans chest,stomach and wings before he takes off to the sky again leaving all bad thoughts away... He lands at the hollow and Felipe is still sleeping then an funny idea crossed his mind...why not tickle him until he wakes up? It was a great idea and it will be good for both so he slowly sneaks to him...step for step until he came to him then he stretches his wing to his and...

Felipe:"Uhhh...HAHAHA! STOP IT! HAHAHA!"

Roberto:"Why should I? answer me"

Felipe:"ST-HAHAHA!"

Roberto:"So you're awaken great! Come out!"

Felipe:"Wait..."

Roberto:"Hmm what is it?"

Felipe:"Your...face did something happen?"

Roberto:"N-N-No why do you ask?"

Felipe:"Aww...come on you bleed at the chest and face"

Roberto:"Well they wanted this necklace I found"

Felipe:"It looks great on you!"

Roberto:"They wanted this and so they started to hit me several times..."

Felipe:"Oh my..."

Roberto:"Don't worry it will heal over time..."

Felipe:"We need to threat your wounds...wait right here!"

Then it took a hour for Felipe to find a leaf some herbs and fresh water then he flew back to the hollow where Roberto was lieing completely exhaused from the Events of the Day afterwards he walks right in front of him and starts to threat his wounds with the leaf and the water the water was very cold so Roberto shocks of the Impact and he let out an scream...

Roberto:"AHH! COLD!"

Felipe:"Hehe is it cold? Feel the leaf!"

Roberto:"ARGH! Oh!...im feeling better now...

Felipe:"Good to hear that"

Roberto:"Uhh..."good to hear that" from you?"

Felipe:"Sry...but I never knew how nice you can be..."

Roberto:"Well you are nice too sometimes..."

Felipe:"Am I? I thought i am an asshole..."

Roberto:"You are not an asshole...maybe sometimes but not everytime!"

Felipe:"Nice to hear that..."

Roberto:"You know we forgot the training..."

Felipe:"Hmm let me treat the last wounds then can we start"

Roberto:"Actually why are you so kind towards me?"

Felipe:"Uhm..."

Roberto:"Wait you like me!"

Felipe:"I had many friends but...noone like you..."

Roberto:"Wow that's kind of you"

Felipe:"So im ready and steady!"

Roberto:"Let's go!"

The two flew out of their hollow near a big tree to train a very needful thing...to climb only with one wing! Roberto was the first and to prevent that one cheats Felipe ties his wing the same way Roberto did before after it he looks at the height of the tree and shivers...

Roberto:"Hehe...can't we swap?"

Felipe:"No you said you wanted and so..."

Roberto:"Okay..."

He begins to climb slowly still with much fear but after the first branch he made a false step and falls from the tree...

Roberto:"AHHHHH!"

Felipe:"WAIT! I SAVE YOU!"

Before Roberto lands on the hard ground Felipe holds his wings in the air to catch him then Roberto comes deeper and deeper and finally he can catch him...in some art actually he fell on his chest making him scream in pain..

Felipe:"ARGHHH!"

Roberto:"Oh my are you hurt?"

Felipe:"Yes...argh..."

Roberto:"Does that hurt?" He gently touches his chest

Felipe:"GODDAM YES!"

Roberto:"Hmm can you fly or walk?"

Felipe:"I think not..."

Roberto:"Hmm lesson 1 and 2 in survival:Never let one behind and Try to save if you can!"

Felipe:"No you can let me die here..."

Roberto:"SURELY NOT!"

Felipe:"Wait...I can step up and walk but not fly..."

Roberto:"I can pick you up with my talons and drag you to our hollow"

Felipe:"Do that..."

Back at their hollow for the third time this Day Roberto gently puts down Felipe and he then walks into a specific room to get the herbs from earlier...

Roberto:"Everything alright?"

Felipe:"Right now? Yes..."

Roberto:"Well lie down on the straw bed and I try to heal your chest somehow..."

Felipe:"ARGH! THIS HURTS!"

Roberto:"Hmm...sry but you need to endure that for some minutes..."

Felipe:"Okay but please be gentle..."

Then he puts the herbs on his chest with some water and...it works! Felipe opens his eyes and smiles to his friend.

Roberto:"Wow it worked! Im so good!"

Felipe:"You are wonderful..."

Roberto:"Err...what?"

Felipe:"Oh did I said something?" He puts one of his talons on his cheeks and scratches it as he was very nervous.

Roberto:"You don't need to be nervous..."

Felipe:"Well...how can I repay you for this?"

Roberto:"Uhm...maybe you help me next time?"

Felipe:"I have a better idea..."

Roberto:"Which?" He should off not said that...bad decision...

Felipe:"Well as you know..."

Roberto:"*gulp* You don't mean kissing are you?"

Felipe:"Come on one time..."

Roberto:"Hey how much times did I told you that I am-"

Felipe:"I know but..."

Roberto:"I just can't do this...sry but that is the cruel world..."

Felipe:"How about we make it better?" Roberto regrets his next answer but he didn't care this time...

Roberto:"F-F-Fine?..."

Felipe:"I know some sort of kissing so you don't need to be feared"

Roberto:"Ugh...fine do it I can't scream for help here so..."

Felipe:"Good..."

Roberto:"But remember just a kiss NOTHING FURTHER!"

Felipe:"Okay? What do you mean with further?"

Roberto:"Oh...uhm nothing forget it..."

Felipe:"Close your eyes..."

Roberto:"Mhm...Im...scared..."

Felipe:"Hehe...So now open your beak and..."

Roberto:"Mhmmm..."

Felipe:"So now..."

Then Felipe comes nearer and nearer...until he touched his beak...

Roberto:"B-B-Back off..."

Felipe:"No im unstoppable..."

Roberto:"Uh oh..."

Roberto begins hardly to sweat and looks innocent and very nervous and tries to evade but no Chance.

Felipe:"Hehe...now you can't evade...just face it Roberto you can't escape me!"

Roberto:"Okay okay...I do what you want..."

Then as Roberto couldn't evade Felipe kisses Roberto in his beak and then Felipe closes his eyes enjoying it as Roberto seem to faint...but nevertheless somehow he liked it...he kissed noone before but it was great it felt like that nothing can harm him...Then he did an unexpected reaction...

Felipe:"WAH! What are you doing!"

Roberto:"Pulling you in a deeper kiss..."

Felipe was now the one who was feared of his reaction...he thought he could fear him with that but now...the sides changed.

Roberto grabs his back and pulls him nearer to him...

Felipe:"Uhm...we can stop now we kissed and everything is done...right?"

Roberto:"Not at all..."

Felipe:"Fine one more kiss..."

Roberto let his tongue slightly slip into his mouth...

Felipe:"Stop...mh..."

But then Felipe was convinced that it could be fun and does it too...

Roberto was feeling as he was in heaven...finally someone liked him so as he his...even if it "was" his enemy...

After the kiss they smiled and watched the sun going to sleep on the other side of the world...

It was now very late and Roberto asked a very important question...

Roberto:"Can I stay here...near...you?"

Felipe:"Err...sure?" Felipe answered.

Roberto:"Goodnight Felipe my friend...

Felipe:"Goodnight "Beto"..."

Roberto laughts but then he lies on the straw bed and falls into slumber...

Felipe:"He is a wonderful bird...I was so wrong about him..." Was his last sentence before he crawls to him and sleeps...


	7. The Reconciliation

_**So finally a new part im so proud :D But well let's see what happens...**_

Felipe:"Mhm...no I don't want a brazil nut let me sleep..."

Roberto and Felipe were still sleeping in their hollow but this Day seems special and strange...but then something enters the hollow and walks to the sleeping birds...

Roberto:"Hmm? Is there...someone?"

He rubs his eyes and sees another macaw heavily injured and he faints in front of them.

Roberto:"WAH! EVERYTHING ALRIGHT?"

Roberto:"FELIPE! WAKE UP!"

Felipe:"WAH! WE GONNA DIE! Whoops..."

Roberto:"Look at him!"

Felipe:"Wow poor guy we need to help him somehow!"

Roberto:"I get the herbs and water and maybe some leaves and you wait here-"

Felipe:"I help you anyways let's split the work"

Roberto:"No you need to stay here he needs protection"

Felipe:"Fine..."

Roberto then flys out of the hollow to get the herbs ready Felipe trys to get him awake again.

?:"Ughrr..."

Felipe:"Everything alright?"

?:"Argh...my...head..."

He saw it was a male with green feathers his wingtips has some red and his eyes were black.

Felipe:"Well we help you just don't faint again"

?:"*cough* Okay"

Felipe:"Well what's your name actually?"

?:"Oh im Flavius"

Felipe:"Wow is this Latin or something?"

Flavius:"Yes my parents thought it's a cool and divine name"

Felipe:"Hmm althought is your name a bit strange...but nevermind"

Then the two heard a flapping noise it was Roberto with some herbs in his talons.

Roberto:"Back!"

Felipe:"So now we can help him finally"

Following the next hours they was busy helping him and forgot the Training fully but it doesn't seem to care them in any ways when they were ready they took many breaths and fell down.

Flavius:"Err...guys?"

Felipe:"*snore*"

Roberto:"*facepalm* I wake him up"

Felipe:"WAH! DON'T KILL ME! Oh...hehe noone heard this okay?"

Flavius:"O...kay?"

Roberto:"Hahaha!"

Felipe:"Hey! That's not funny!"

Flavius:"*Trys to hold his laugh*"

Felipe:"Grr..."

Roberto:"Well we-AH!"

Flavius:"Wow! Stop!"

Roberto:"Why did you do that? My beak argh"

Felipe:"Sry..."

Flavius:"Well im going to sleep now"

Roberto:"Good sleep!"

Felipe:"Well...wait what's with the Training?"

Roberto:"Oh...right forgot the time.."

The two then took off to a place with some space around it as they will try something...special.

Roberto:"What do you have in mind?"

Felipe:"Hmm how about...fighting training?"

He stiffened why exactly fighting?

Roberto:"Uhm...well we can try but don't cry if I hurt you"

Felipe:"Me? Pff..."

Roberto:"Don't lie you do it often"

Felipe:"Err...not true!"

Roberto:"Can we begin or do you want to continue with the annoying conversation?"

Felipe:"Grr...fine"

Roberto:"So how we start?"

Felipe:"Maybe this way?"

He gives him a punch in the chest and he flew some centimeters away but then he got up again Roberto fly's straight into him and hits his stomach and fell down through the strong hit he begged for oxygen then the blue one ask him something:

Roberto:"Are you okay?"

Felipe:"Argh...how...do...you...did...that?"

Roberto:"Wow breath first buddy before you talk you seem to fall unconscious"

Felipe:"Roberto im not a kid you don't need to threat me as one!"

Roberto:"I just care about you be happy otherwise you would be dead by now"

Felipe:"What did you said?"

Roberto:"I just said you won't survive without me"

Felipe:"You think that? I thought your caring and nice but no you need to be a good for nothing macho!"

Roberto:"Grr...then do what you want!"

Felipe:"Fine!"

Roberto:"Fine!"

They turned to different directions and flew away both are very angry but they will know they need each other...

Later then at afternoon Flavius wake up and only found Roberto sitting on the branch he looked sad and ashamed what did they do? He needed to know it so the green macaw flew to the blue one and began to talk.

Flavius:"Hey blue one everything alright?"

Roberto:"My name's Roberto by the way.."

Flavius:"Well tell me where's your red feathered friend?"

Roberto:"Oh you mean...*sniff*"

Flavius:"Okay that's enought! I bring you two together again if you want it or not I don't care!"

Roberto:"W...W...Wait stop! I come with you!"

Flavius:"We need to hurry your friend is in danger if we don't find him its all desperate"

Roberto:"Why?" He asked totally confused because he don't knew this guy maybe he was evil and set up a trap?

Flavius:"Don't you trust me? Ugh...why always think everyone I'm evil..."

"Maybe he isn't bad at all" he thoughts and then Roberto took off with his friend to search Felipe..

_**Meanwhile...**_

Felipe:"Pff I can survive without this dick!"

Then a sudden movement caught his attention...

Felipe:"Is there someone?"

Then a crocodile jumps in front of the bushes and Felipe starts to shiver.

Felipe:"AHH HELP ANYONE!"

Crocodile:"GRAWW!"

Felipe:"Wait the tree!"

Practical was a tree was standing behind him and he flys on it.

Felipe:"HA! Now you're not so tought!"

But then...the branch broke...

Felipe:"Uh oh...AHH!"

He falls to the ground again and hit his head very hard so he lost the stage of consciousness.

Crocodile:"Graww!"

The Crocodile walks to him but then something grabs his tail.

Flavius:"Go home you monster!"

Roberto:"Grr!"

Roberto flys on his back and attacks it with his talons then the crocodile took his leave.

Flavius:"Felipe! Wake up!"

Felipe:"Urrr..."

Roberto:"What happend?"

Felipe:"Well I flew on the tree and then the branch where I was standing on broke and I fell down"

Flavius:"Come we bring you back to the hollow"

Then Flavius grabs his back gently with his talons and flew back Roberto followed.

After a long flight back the two are very exhausted and fall down Felipe couldn't hold his laughter and falls down as the two.

Flavius:"Well guys I'm leaving then..."

Roberto:"Why?'

Felipe stops his laughing and looks to Flavius very confused.

Felipe:"Yeah why?"

Flavius:"Well I don't want to disturb your business..."

Roberto:"Err...o...kay?"

Flavius:"Bye guys we may see again!"

He disappeared into the sunset...

Felipe:"Sry for what I've done but I wanted to prove that that-"

Roberto:"Hey slowly and I forgive you"

He gives him a hug and the two put on a smile.

A hug that's all they needed in this days they learned to become best friends instead of rivals which are evil to each other...

Felipe:"Roberto I need to ask you something tomorrow"

Roberto:"Okay? But come let's sleep"

Some seconds later they lie in their straw bed and give each other his conpany then they meet the realm of dreams and the moon shows his face and stars appear beneath the moon...


End file.
